Not a fairytale
by LoganLover19
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia are best friends and get kidnapped leaving school. Come to find out, the same people kidnapped Percy Jackson too. What happens when three hot headed teens work together to escape from their violent captors, trying desperatly not to let eachother lose hope.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok so this story really starts at the end of the first chapter, I just wanted to set up a background for annabeth in this chapter. If I get a few reviews I'll write another chapter and the plot line will be in there more :)_**

**_Disclamer: as much as I wish I owned Percy, I do not, nor will I ever._**

**_Quote of the chapter: "If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself."_**

Once upon a time in a magical kingdom life a beautiful princess and a handsome prince… hey a girl can dream right? Ok so maybe I don't live in a magical kingdom. And maybe I'm not beautiful. And so I guess I don't have a handsome prince. But I really think every girl is entitled to dream that her life is a fairytale. So in my dreams my blonde hair is in ringlets not a frizz ball. And my boyfriend has blonde hair and blue eyes, and looks remarkably like the captain of my school's football team, Luke. And then it's the end of senior year and we are both going to college and he is so in love with me that he promises to follow me where ever I end up going and we move to san Francisco and live happily ever after! Unfortunately as of right now, I'm still a junior desperate to get through A.P.s just waiting for summer, and Luke is dating my best friend Thalia Grace. Still think I can get my fairytale? Yeah that's what I thought.

The obnoxious voice of yet another one hit wonder blared through my alarm clock waking me up and pulling me out of my fairytale, as it did every morning. I rolled out of bed after about 5 minutes of pretending it was a Saturday and trying to fall back to sleep. My room is directly across from my little brothers room so I have to be quiet in the morning or ill wake them, and being them, they have a tendency to flush the toilet right after I get into the hot shower. And then of course I get blamed when I tie them to their beds and they start to cry. So I tiptoe to my closet and grab my blue flannel button up and a cami and my skinny jeans that are so over wore they actually have a hole at the knee, I've decided I don't care, when they get a whole on the butt, then maybe I'll consider getting rid of them. I grab a towel out of the linen closet and go shower. When I've finished drying my hair I check it in the mirror, yup, as suspected it's another rats nest day so I pull it into a loose pony tail and move on with my life. I quick wash my face in the desperate attempt to get rid of my few stubborn pimples that have yet to be zapped away by Clearasil. I grab my converse from the side of my bed and then head to my brothers room. I shake them awake quickly, I'm running late as it is, and then go down stairs for a hearty breakfast of a bag of cheerios to eat on the bus and run out the door.

I make it to homeroom with extra time because I can't stand being late to class. I've been at school for 3 years and I've never gotten a detention, and I didn't plan to get one for something as stupid as late to class. We are already into fourth quarter so I've become friends with the girl I sit next to, her name is Rachel. She is really into art and stuff and has bright red hair, her parents are rich but she doesn't act it so we clicked really fast. She came to homeroom a few minutes later, smiled at me and dropped her bag next to us.

"Hey babe!, ready for another week of living hell?" yeah school wasn't exactly the highlight of Rachel's life.

"Always babe." I smile back, until I see them walk in at least. Great, Drew isn't late this morning, just what I need. She and her posse make their way over to me and part their lips and a valiant attempt at a smile, unfortunately for them it didn't go so well.

"Hey Anna, love the hair!" Drew says, then flips her own perfectly styled glossy hair. I try to smile back just as evilly but her comment got to me and from the look on her face she knows it.

"Yeah it was last minute, some of us have a life outside of our appearance… oh darn, you wouldn't know about that would you?" she huffs at a loss for words, most people don't stand up to her, and stalks away to her table with the rest of her hookers… I mean friends.

Finally the day was over! I survived yet another Monday, and today Thalia was coming over to study for trig with me. I waited by her locker until I saw her down the hall. And she wasn't alone. Luke had his arm around her waist; she was looking up into his eyes like he was the sun to her earth. God it was sickening! They have only been dating 2 months and they spend every waking moment with each other.

"Hey thals!" I plaster on my fake smile as they draw nearer.

She turns her head away from Luke to see me and smiles brightly, "hey Annabeth, let me just pack my bag and then we get to get the hell out of here!" she pulls her lock off her locker and packs her bag quickly, turning to Luke and kissing him for way longer than I needed to see and tells him she will talk to him tonight.

We link arms and head for the door laughing at Luke's face after their kiss and make it out the front doors. That's when the car screeches to a stop in front of us. And the 3 men get out. And we are picked up and thrown into the vehicle as it speeds away. We didn't even get a chance to scream.

**_And there it is! Chapter 1, what did we think? If I get a few reviews and continue Percy will be in the next chapter! Ok just let me know if you think I should keep going, make a full story or just a few chapters? And constructive criticism is always welcome J_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Woah I got a ton a feedback already so I thought I'd add another chapter as a reward lol. J thank you to the people that reviewed or favorite or followed!_**

**_Disclamer: I'm thinking you know what I'm going to say so I won't even say it_**

**_Quote of the chapter:_** **_"It seemed weird calling a teenager 'sir' but I'd learned to be careful with immortals. They tended to get offended easily. Then, they blew stuff up."_**

We are bound and gagged in the back seat of the car by 2 of the men. The one with Thalia I've decided to start calling baldy, he has not one stitch of hair on his head but plenty on the rest of his face. I try not to wince as the man behind me finishes tying my hands too tight and I can already feel my hands going numb. Thalia's man isn't much better, I can see the pain in her face. She has it set in a mask of indifference as if it's a mild inconvenience to be kidnapped and not the worst thing that is going to have happened in her lifetime. The car stops after a little while and I decide to take in my surroundings. The 'car is defiantly nice, worth thousands more than anything I've been in before and I'm not poor. This seems more like something Rachel would be driven in. and all the men have unmasked themselves. The driver looks to be in his 30's along with the man riding shot gun. I've already scrutinized baldy so I try to get a look at the man behind me. Glancing quickly, pretending to get hair off my face, I see that he is defiantly the oldest of everyone, and in my opinion the creepiest. He has some of his hair and it appears to have never been washed, and a Hitler style mustache. I can feel the hair on his fingers against the inside of my wrist making my skin crawl. The windows are tinted, not letting anyone see the prisoners inside. We have to have been on the road for almost thirty minutes before someone finally says something.

"Damn it we are late. Stupid kids didn't leave school on time!" the driver says to nobody in particular and slams his hand on the steering wheel. I look out the window, and all I see are trees, where the hell are we? Nowhere easily found that's for sure. The car speeds up as soon as we are off any marked road and I can feel the bumps in the road saying that we are on a dirt road. The next 10 minutes are spent in silence as we travel deeper into nothingness. I'm trying to memorize the route we take by natural markers but there are so many curves and other dirt paths that I'm hopelessly confused quickly. Finally I see a cabin and another car up ahead.

"Think boss will be pissed?" the man behind me asks, almost sounding nervous. Behind Thalia I hear a chuckle.

"After we bring in these 2? I doubt it." And all the men laugh at that. Thalia and I look at each other, distress clinging to our features, who is the boss? Why wouldn't he be upset because of us? What is going to happen when they got us into that cabin?

The car comes to a stop and the men pile out and the back doors stay open or Thalia and me to get out next. I don't know what else to do so I obediently climb out after them, hating myself for not putting up a fight. Thalia follows my example, however she has more guts than me, she steps roughly on Baldy's foot and he smacks her across the face, leaving her cheek brilliantly red. I stare open mouthed at this and start to pull toward her only to be thrown back against the creepy man holding my bound hands. I stop fighting and Thalia and I are led to the cabin door, it is opened from the inside and the first thing I notice is the stench, blood. A puddle of it is in the middle of the living room of the cabin, it has started to dry and must be a day old at least. I hope to God it is one of theirs but I doubt it. Does that mean someone else is here? Is this where they are going to keep us? What the hell do they even want with us?! The man inside is a little heavy set and has blood under his finger nails. He nods to the other men in such a curt way it is clear he isn't trying to impress, he must be the leader. The driver looks questioningly at the blood and the man in charge says simply

"He put up a fight. I ending it." Oh God. This can't be happening. My eyes widen considerably and before I can control my reaction the boss notices and smiles at me

"You won't fight me will you babe?" and he steps up to stroke me cheek, bile rises in my throat and I turn my head away from him. His hand grabs my chin roughly and snaps my neck toward him "your lucky I don't like little girls or you wouldn't be getting off so easy, I don't recommend trying that with your next owner, I doubt he will be so forgiving." And then he lets go of my chin and in my shock I didn't turn my head as he stroked my cheek. He is going to sell us. I bite the inside of my lip beneath my gag to keep from whimpering. Before I had regained my wits we were dragged through the kitchen to a door that lead to a basement. Thalia and I took the stairs first and before we knew it the door was closed and we were left alone. Or so we thought. Little did we know that the owner of the blood was down here, and he would be the best thing that ever happened to me.

**_Ok again, tell me if I should keep going…. Ok we got a sneak peek at Percy I know I said he would be in this chapter but I wanted him to have a big entrance!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_if any1 has ideas as to where they want the story to go just put it in a review or pm me, I have a general plot but not too many specifics J_**

**_still don't own _**

**_"In a way, it's nice to know that there are Greek gods out there, because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong"_**

There was 1 light bulb dimly lighting the basement, it swung from a wire at the bottom of the staircase. Afraid of what might be waiting for us Thalia and I took the steps slowly, listening for any movement from the room below us. The cement had drag marks in it, a few smears of blood on the steps and floor below us. Thalia made it down first and gasped, her hands covering her mouth to keep from screaming. I took the next step quickly and saw what had shocked her. In the corner of the barely lit basement I could just make out the form of a person curled in a ball, I could see from here that it was trembling. Thalia stayed at the base of the stairs, I couldn't blame her, it was intimidating. I gradually made my way to the person, afraid he or she would lash out at me in fear that I would hurt them, making the mistake that I was one of their captors not a captive myself.

"Hey, are you ok?" I whisper, I don't want to scare them. I take another step, now I'm within their reach. I can see now that the body is of a boy, he is in what must have been a white tee shirt and is now drenched red and a pair of jeans. His hair looks black but that's all I can see from this angle, his head is facing away from me, in an attempt to protect himself I assume. I can hear Thalia starting toward us, I don't know if that's such a good idea, we don't want to overwhelm him so I turn to her and hold up my hand, getting the message she stops where she is and sits down against the wall next to her. I get down on my knees to be closer to him and he must hear the thump because the trembling increases and I can see the veins in his arms as his muscles tighten to defend himself.

"Hey, shh, its ok I'm not one of them, I won't hurt you" I reach my hand out to touch his shoulder and beneath the fabric I feel texture. There are indents and outdents beneath the shirt. Is he wearing something under it? Not that I can see, so that must mean its him. Oh God, his skin!

"What did they do to you?" my voice cracks, I'm afraid I'll lose it and it's clear this boy needs me to hold it together for him, Thalia and I have got to fix him before he bleeds out!

"My name's Annabeth, this is my friend Thalia, we were taken too. What's your name?" I'm talking gently but I need him to trust me and fast if I have any chance of saving him. He is colder than he should be and his skin a pale, almost see through color. To my surprise he trembling slows and he turns to look at me.

I must look like a fish out of water the moment I see his face. His black hair is wavy and in his face, stopping just before the most beautiful set of eyes I've ever seen. The green is brilliantly contrasted with is pale skin and dark hair, and I don't ever want to look away. Then I flash to a pair of blue eyes that suddenly seem dull in comparison.

"I'm Percy" his voice barely a whisper and still I knew I'd never hear a voice more beautiful. Oh crap. No I do not think things like that! I think things like boys have cuddies, not the sound of their voice!

Ok Anna snap out of it. Fix him up and detach yourself from him like you do every other guy because you don't have the time for things like dating!

"This is my friend Thalia, can she come over here?" I asked Percy is a gentle voice. Percy's mouth broadens into a smile and he laughs a little,

"I think I can manage people being near me, just don't touch me alright? I'm a little sore."

I smile, embarrassed at tip toeing around him and wave my hand for Thalia to come over. She walks over and kneels next to me.

"Percy, are you still bleeding? Because between the blood upstairs alone I would have thought you wouldn't be conscious. If you are still bleeding we have to stop it. Now." I say in my best adult voice.

Percy's eyes immediately glass over and I can see he had hoped to avoid the subject of his blood, whatever happened I feel for him. Without a word he slowly, agonizingly sits up and grabs the back collar of his shirt pulling it over his head. I can feel myself grow dizzy at the sight of his naked chest. Uncontained hatred burns in me to the men upstairs. Percy was whipped, over and over again. His skin in sheds! It's not even contained to just his back, I can see one of his ribs the cut is so deep. And there is one on his neck, that one isn't as harsh however and not a main concern. Another awful one is purple around the edges and more by his hip bone. He drops his shirt and his hands hit the floor, his chest heaving from holding back what I can only imagine to be a scream. How the hell are we going to heal that?!

**_Yay! 3 chapters, 2 days! Next chapter will be entirely a shirtless Percy but I need reviews to get myself writing! Thanks again to my reviewers J _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry that took so long! Ok as promised, shirtless Percy for a chapter! _**

**_No I still don't own it!_**

**_"It's hard to enjoy practical jokes when your whole life feels like one."_**

**_And thanks to AnnabethC98 for helping me edit this chapter J_**

Ok deep breath Annabeth, it's just blood… and raw skin… and a bone. Blood is to me what height is to Thalia, we just don't get along. But Percy is trusting us to fix him, and fix him I will!

"Ouch." is what Thalia deems appropriate to say at that moment; fortunately it appears Percy has a great sense of humor.

He smiles at us and in a strained voice that tells me he is lying says, "It's not as bad as it looks, barely hurts anymore. One or two might be bleeding, but it'll be fine." he reaches to grab his shirt back as if to put it back on, but I've already grabbed it and planned on using it as bandages. What I would really need it a needle and thread to sew him back up, but I'm lacking severely in tools here so I'm stuck using a bloody tee shirt to try to bind him back together.

"Oh yeah right. Percy you can't just leave this unattended, you're sort of falling apart." I try to make a joke of the fact that his entire body looks like meat you see at the butchers.

He gives me a goofy grin and says, "And what, Dr. Annabeth, are you going to use to fix me with? My dirty tee shirt?"

"Maybe, you have a problem with that?" I say, faking insulted.

Percy tenses telling me he actually does have a problem with that, "Shockingly I'd love to be able to wear my shirt if you don't mind." he reaches again for his shirt, I pull it back from him and out of his reach knowing he has no chance of moving enough to reach for it.

"Alright, you have my shirt, how is that going to help you fix me?" his voice is tense, he isn't happy.

I look at Thalia for help and she smiles, she has a much higher tolerance for blood than me.

"Ok this is what we are going to do. Percy, I need you to lie down so the skin at your wounds isn't bunched together from sitting up. Annabeth, I need you to keep Percy laying down because he isn't going to like this. I'm going to just bind some strips around the worst of his cuts to get the bleeding to slow at least, I don't want to tie them too tight because that might slow the circulation to the rest of his body. Everyone got it?" I nod, Percy stares.

"And how do I know you have any idea what you're doing?"

Thalia grins, "You don't, you're just going to have to trust me. Because if you don't and you leave these open to the air down here, you're definitely screwed." Plain and simple, very Thalia.

Percy nods, he knows she is right, and shifts slightly so he can lie down somewhat comfortably. I move to his head and wait for Thalia to give me further instructions.

"Grab his shoulders, do not touch any cuts!" She is dead serious, which is a rarity with Thalia. To be honest I'm confused as to why I'm holding Percy's shoulders, comfort maybe? I figure out the real reason quickly. The moment Thalia places the cloth on one of the still bleeding cuts Percy's entire body tenses and he holds his breath in. She starts to tighten the makeshift bandage around his torso and Percy reaches an arm up to stop her. He shakes his head, telling her to stop.

"Beth, grab his arms." I do as I'm told, pulling Percy's arms to the ground and holding them there. She finishes one of the ties and I turn to see Percy's face. His color is ever further gone, but I think that is from pain not blood loss; and his eyes are shut so tight I fear he won't ever open them again. I have to see those eyes again or I'll go crazy in this place. I wouldn't be able to take the basement or the men upstairs if I didn't get to see those eyes. Almost as if he knows my desperation his face loosens enough for him to open his eyes. He looks directly at me; I stroke his cheek trying to take away the pain that is so far past my imagination. I turn to Thalia, who is ripping the shirt into another bandage,

"Enough, for now." She opens her mouth to argue,

"Thalia, look at him." She is tough, but she is not heartless. Percy is breathing shallowly, the pain still evident in his body. She nods, but it's sad somehow, as if she knows this is just the beginning. For all we know one of us could be in his place next. And that is when we heard the door to the basement open.

**_Ok Guys, sorry that was a few days longer than expected but I was busy and didn't want to give you a bad chapter. Ok this is a little shorter than I wanted it to be but I thought this was a good place to end it, haha cliffy! Ok give me reviews so I care enough to write another chapter! I swear the next one will be way longer and really start to get into the plot!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys :) so i had this chapter ready right after i posted chapter 4 but i really wanted 5 reviews for chapter 4 so i waited, just thought you guys should know the faster i get reveiws the faster you get a chapter! ok so like i said, the plot is getting hinted at but i probably won't really explain what is going on for a few chapters still.

Still don't own! still wish i did.

quote of the chapter:"You are okay?" he asked. "Not eaten by monsters?"

My body reacts before my brain has even had time to process what is happening, my knees lock and I'm rendered frozen knelt next to Percy. The sets of footsteps tell us that more than one person is on their way down; the door is slammed shut behind them. I can't breathe as I see them appear under the swinging light at the bottom of the staircase. Its three men, one of them is baldy, the boss, and a new man who is short with glasses and he is wearing a sweater vest, but I can see the hunger in his eyes, he is by no means innocent and he is scaring me. I look at Thalia and try to copy the look on her face; she is so strong she doesn't look frightened in the least. I wonder if this is what happened before Percy was brought upstairs and beaten, and I'm wondering who the victim will be this time. What I hate most about this is that a small part of me wants it to be someone else, I'm too afraid to be brave. I hear a scuffle and look to see Percy making his way to his feet. I'm still frozen and Thalia stays down with me, gripping my hand in hers. That was all I needed, immediately I know that everything will be ok, it has to be. Percy is standing in front of us now, almost protectively it seems. I realize I'm safe, Percy isn't going to let them at us.

"Don't touch them." His voice is not a whisper this time; it is strong and confident, fierce even. The boss laughs at him and turns to the short man,

"I don't think he recognizes you! Well I guess that's understandable, he passed out pretty quick didn't he? Well I guess we just can't let that happen this time can we Percy?" the boss smiles at Percy and motions for baldy to grab him.

"No"… was that me?! Oh crap. "No, don't take him. He's hurt, he won't be any good to you anyways!" I'm defending a guy I've known for a few hours. Yeah I'm all about smart sometimes.

This time it's baldy that smiles while he grabs Percy's arm, "He won't be doing much anyways, I promise." Gaining a laugh from all three of the men. They start toward the stairs when I hear it. A small whimper escapes from Percy's throat and I know I have to at least try to save him. I stumble off my knees and start toward them, ignoring Thalia's hand as it tries to stop me. I grab a hold of baldy, pulling his arm away from Percy. The short man backhands me across the face and I'm thrown back off my feet. I can see nothing be black for a few moments and hear the shouts of Percy and Thalia, and then Thalia is there, her warm hands on my face, gently stroking my cheeks and hair, telling me softly to shh, nobody will hurt me. But it isn't me I scared for, and when I can see again Percy is gone, and the door is slammed again cutting me off from those eyes for God knows how long.

Suddenly I notice how cold the basement is, a violent shiver runs up my spine and I curl closer to myself to keep warm. Thalia is checking the door to the upstairs right now, she wants Percy safe too. I hear her huff and stomp back down the steps, her cheeks stained with tears that I can see because she is walking under the light. She wipes them away quickly and comes to sit by me

"It's locked." I nod, I knew it would be so did she but one of us had to try it. She wraps her arm around me and rubs my back for comfort. No, damn it no! I'm not this weak! I don't need Thalia to comfort me, I'm fine! I stand up and start to pace, not being able to sit another moment longer. It has to have been almost an hour since they took Percy.

Finally I fall asleep, unable to stand any longer.

_I'm at the beach, the waves lapping softly over my toes. Percy is next to me, holding my tiny hand in his larger one. I know I'm safe here, nothing can hurt me with Percy there. We look at each other and smile and at the same time run into the water. It's warmer than I expected, hot even. Suddenly Percy's hand isn't in mine anymore and I'm having a hard time staying afloat. And then I swallow water and gag on it, the water is thick and hot and tastes of metal. I'm swimming in blood. I try to swim back to land but something grabs my foot and pulls me under, I try to scream but it is cut off and my mouth is filled with blood again. Pulling myself free I swim as fast as possible to the beach. Once I can touch bottom the trip is easy and I'm safe on land quickly, but when I turn toward the ocean I see him. Out deeper than even I was is Percy, floating face down in a sea of blood. Then the hand that grabbed me reaches up above the blood, taking Percy down with it. The wind picks up and I can hear a whisper in it, _

_"It wanted you, and you let it take him instead."_

_Percy was gone, and I could have saved him._

I jolt awake screaming, my breath coming heavy. I see Thalia still sound asleep next to me, glad to know she is a sound sleeper. And then a hand is on my back, patting me gently, it seems a soft gesture. Unfortunately Thalia I asleep so the hand must belong to someone else and I'm on my feet in a second, backing away. But there, on the floor next to where I slept, is Percy. His hands are up to show me he is sorry for scaring me, and his beautiful head turned to the side confused by my actions. I sigh in relief.

"Sorry, you really scared me. Are you alright?" he knows I mean from earlier, not my little freak out.

"I'm fine, and Annabeth, thank you. You tried to stop them. But never do that again or you'll be next." He warns his voice so sad, traumatized.

"What did they do to you? Are you bleeding again? When did you get back?" way to be cool Anna, one question at a time.

"I'm fine, they didn't do" his pause was small, almost not noticed, almost "anything, when I got back you guys were asleep, I figured I try to sleep a little too, and then I woke up to you screaming."

"Percy please don't lie to me, if you don't want to talk about it yet, fine, but don't pretend like nothing happened, how do you know I won't be next? I should know what I'm up against." I'm hurt that he doesn't trust me, but I guess that's understandable. We have sort of just been thrown together, he has a right to be cautious.

"You're right I'm sorry, but I'm not going to tell you anything yet, and I promise you won't be next, I promise." So he doesn't trust me yet, at least I know he feels something, he cares enough to want to protect me. "Let's get back to sleep ok? I'd say we could both use it," he smiles and lays down, putting his arm out for me to use as a pillow. I laid down gently, facing away from Percy and tucking myself into him.

"Oh and Annabeth," his breath blew across me ear and I forced down the shiver that threatened to overtake me, "you talk in your sleep."

Oh crap.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry about the wait guys! And in a review I got asked how I came up with this story, it was from a law and order svu episode!_**

**_I still don't own _**

**_Quote of the chapter: "Dance you guys!" Thalia ordered. "You look stupid just standing there." _**

**_I looked nervously at Annabeth, then at the groups of girls who were roaming the gym. _**

**_"Well?" Annabeth asked. _**

**_"Um, who should I ask?"_**

**_She punched me in the gut. "Me, Seaweed Brain." _**

**_"Oh. Oh right."_**

I woke to the sound of a gunshot.

_Snoring in my bed, getting woken by my brothers jumping on my bed, yelling about kidnapping me and me tickling their bellies until they crumpled onto my bed in a fit of giggles. _

_My father coming into my room to comfort me, the monsters under my bed were a serious threat until I was 9, promising me without a shred of doubt that he would never ever let them get to me._

And then I was thrown out of my flashbacks into the present. Percy was yelling above the ruckus upstairs, telling me and Thalia to get into the corner and stay silent. I was determined not to be a burden anymore, I got myself on my feet and grabbed Thalia's hand hauling her up with me. Together we curled into one ball in the farthest corner of the room. Percy stood at the bottom of the stairs, whatever is coming it can't possibly be good. More gun shots blast the upstairs so loud I feel my ears pop. It must be a shot gun. Never have I felt less safe in my entire life, and I live in New York City. I can walk the streets at sunset without getting myself worked up, it's part of life. I can deal with the bullies at school, no problem. I can even deal with the freakish feeling I get every time I look at Percy without too much trouble, but not this. This morning is the first time I realize I may never see my family again. My baby brothers will never flush the toilet on me while I'm in the shower again. I could die. And yet last night when Percy promised not to let them hurt me I had believed him. Now I realize just how helpless we are. What can three kids, one hurt, do against guys with guns? In case you were wondering, the answer is nothing. I jumped a little when the door slammed open, my eyes seeking out Percy. We locked eyes, his such a brilliant green under the light by the stairs and he opened his mouth "I Promise" he whispered, I couldn't hear him but I knew what he said. He was going to keep his promise to me. He wasn't going to let anything happen to me. What he didn't understand was that I wasn't just scared for me, but him and Thalia too. I needed them to be ok, to not have to do this alone.

As the footsteps came down the stairs I couldn't even tell how many there were, too many to count. Three of the men came down first and took Percy's arms and pulled him back against the wall. He fought like a mad man, desperate to get away. Finally the one of them let go and went in front of him, taking his elbow and slamming it into Percy's rib cage, I could hear the snap from my corner. Percy's mouth opened he was trying to breath but not getting enough air.

I snapped. He promised to protect me and I decided in that moment that I would protect him to, we could defend each other. I stood up and ran toward him, one of the men grabbed me around the waist but I swung my fist and managed to hit something and he let me go. I kept going; I was feet away from his when I was hit in the back of the head and crumpled to the floor. I could hear what was going on around me but everything was black, my head pounding. I heard a scream and then hand lifting me off the ground and then Percy calling out,

"Damn it let her go! You can't do this to us, I swear to God, you hurt her and I will find you."

A gruff voice next to me said,

"Don't worry lover boy, you're going with her."

Everything stopped after that.

When I woke up I was in some sort of warehouse. There were large lights looming over my head, luckily they weren't turned on or they would have been blinding. My hands were tied behind my back so it was harder than expected to sit up and look around. Nobody else was in the room with me, but I could hear others, just outside the door. There was a clicking sound, not loud like a gun, soft, somehow more frightening. Then the door was opened. And Percy was thrown in, arms untied, tripping over his own feet. His legs gave out from under him and he didn't get up, I quickly got to my feet, calling out to him,

"Percy? PERCY!" he wasn't moving. He didn't look at me. I got to him in a matter of seconds and grabbed his shoulder, pulling his body onto it's back. His eyes were open and looking directly at me. Without a second thought he pushed his body off the ground toward me and his lips landed on mine.

**_Ok guys, review to find out what just happened! Is Percy falling in love with Annabeth or is there an another motive?! Ps, next chapter will be a little more T rated than the rest of them, nothing too bad though J_**

**_REALLY BIG PLOT TWIST NEXT CHAPTER, REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_1) HOLY CRAP SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!_**

**_2) As a reviewer pointed out I made a boo boo last chapter, Annabeth slipped out of her restrains before Percy got to the room_**

**_3) If you want a bonus chapter on how Thalia is doing just let me know in a review or pm me_**

**_4) Again if you want to give any ideas as to where you want the story to go I would LOVE to hear them_**

**_5) THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS!_**

**_6) I still don't own them_**

**_7) Quote of the chapter! : "People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person, he can't be fixed." _**

His lips were chapped from a lack of water, yet they were the best thing I ever remember tasted.

His hair was dirty from days without a shower and I'll never want to run my fingers through anything else.

I've never felt anything like this before, his mouth was all that was touching me and yet I felt him everywhere as if he was molded to me. And if would have been perfect, if not for the camera in the corner of the room, if not for the fact that the place I received my first kiss is most likely to be the place I die. But in this moment all I want is Percy, not food, not water, not freedom, just Percy.

When I have to break away for air he seems to come to his senses, his eyes widen and his chest heaves with a sigh,

"I'm sorry." He keeps his face down as if ashamed to have kissed me when I couldn't have wanted anything more.

"Percy" I whisper, "Percy look at me." And I mean business; he isn't going to feel guilty about this if it kills me!

"That was the one good thing that has happened to me in these past few days or however then hell long we have been here ok? Please don't take that away by taking that kiss back."

Percy's eyes lock on mine and his face breaks into a smile, it even manages to reach his eyes and they almost seem to sparkle.

"Annabeth" his voice broke, he was going to say something else when the door burst open and three men came in, one was baldy, one was the boss and the other one I'd never seen before. All of them were armed, baldy had a knife and the other two had hand guns.

Percy stood immediately and put himself in front of me. My heart dropped into my stomach when the man closest pulled a knife out of his belt and grabbed Percy's torso spinning him so that the knife was at his neck. Percy reacted quickly stepping on the man's foot and trying to twist out of the hostile embrace. Immediately the man growled and pulled the knife tight, forcing the breath out of Percy in a gasp. Blood started dripping from his throat down his chest, landing on the bandages Thalia and I tied around his wounds and sinking into the rest of the red on the bandage and disappears.

"Wait!" I screamed, "wait please, what do you want from us?!" unfortunately my voice gives away my fright.

"Annabeth stop. Whatever they say you can't do it." His voice lowers and I know he is remembering the times when he was gone from me, the times I couldn't help him. This will not be one of those times.

I will save Percy Jackson.

The men smile and one of them steps forward and grips my arm,

"you're going to regret the day you fell for him. Protecting you is his weakness and he is seriously screwed up because of it. And now you will be too."

And then he dragged me out of the room, Percy screaming behind me. As we leave the room I look back and see the terror on his face, there is real pain there. The man releases him and heads toward the door, Percy quickly getting to his feet and following but the man is just ahead of him and slams the door in his face. His yell echoes and dies. I can't let that be the last I hear of him, I will get back to him.

I'm taken for maybe two or three minutes, and I'm scouting for escape routes the whole time but nothing presents itself, when my captors stop at a door and I'm tossed in as if I'm a sack full of shit they don't want.

I turn around as I stand up and see a room full of clothes makeup and a few girls maybe a year or two older than me, and then one older lady who seems rough and reminds me immediately of my kidnappers. They are all looking at me, the girls with sympathy, the woman with hunger.

"Well you know what to do!" the woman snaps and the girls split up. The blonde girl with short cropped hair runs to the clothes. The short red head makes her way to the hair products as quick as possible and turns them all on. And the dark haired one gets out all the makeup and sorts through it.

The woman walks up to me slowly and makes a gesture with her fingers as if to turn around. I put my hands on my hips and stand still. She gives me a look of disgust and barks at me,

"Turn around" and motions with her fingers again as if to inform me that is what I she meant. Well I already knew what she meant.

"Who are you, what the hell is going on?!" It's a safe bet that won't improve her mood but screw her I want answers!

And then she slapped me.

"Shut up and turn around." I turned around. My cheek burned but nothing compared to how I felt inside, I was alive with hatred for what these people had done, to me and Thalia and Percy.

"Sophie, size 4 to start!" she yelled and the blonde girl by the clothes nodded.

"Megan purple eye shadow and red lipstick, she has a fair skin and gray eyes." She said to the girl with the makeup out.

"Silena keep the ringlets just touch them up."

Then she left the room in a clutter of heels and fabric, I heard the snap of the lock behind her.

The second the footsteps fade the girl named Silena rushes up to me,

"Are you alright, I've got some food here if you're hungry. Come on let's get you some food and a shower ok? I'm sorry I don't have anything for your cheek!"

I'm taken back by how kind she is, I haven't experienced that from anyone besides Percy and Thalia since I was taken.

I just nod my head and she rushes me to the corner where she has stashed a few apples and granola bars, I grab one of each and am done quickly. She smiles and without another word ushers me into the shower and shuts the door so gently I barely hear it and then I'm left alone.

I step out of my ratty clothes and into the warm water. I can still feel where Percy touched me just a little while ago. I try to scrub away all the dirt and shampoo my hair 3 times and condition it so its not so snarly. I spend a few more minutes just sitting on the tile and letting the water run itself cold before I force myself out and back into my nightmare. My old clothes are gone and in their place is something that makes my head spin. This is why Percy fought so hard to protect me. It's a short see through lace dress that has no straps and a low neck line. Next to that is a pair of black pumps at least four inches high.

I put them on and towel dry my hair for a second then wrap it around my shoulders to cover myself then open the door.

Silena is waiting for me with a sad look on her face, "ready for your hair and makeup?"

At this point I know why I'm here, why I was taken. The hope I had when Percy kissed me is gone and I can do nothing but go through the motions. When the girls are finished with me Silena gently takes away my towel and pulls me to a door leading out of the room. She hugs me tightly, strategically placing her hands so they don't touch my hair and then whispers,

"Don't give up, I met Percy this morning and I can tell you he is going to find a way to get you out of here ok? I'm sorry for my part in this and I hope someday you can forgive me. Good luck the worst has just begun. And then she opens the door and I pushed inside hell on earth.

**_TOLD YOU THERE WAS A PLOT TWIST! BAM! Ok review pretty please, all those reviews are the reason I made this chapter as long as it was, they are really inspiring!_**


	8. Chapter 8 sort of

**_Ok this is not exactly a real chapter, it's in the pov of Thalia_**.

I still don't own! I know that's getting old but I've got some calls in to Rick (that's right, we are on a first name basis!)

When Thalia woke up after the blow to the head she was still in the basement, still hidden against the wall, still hungry, still in pain, but something was different and she knew it.

Now she was alone.

She surveyed the whole room but it was totally empty, when her eyes landed on the blood stain the floor had received from Percy and she hoped at least that he was with Annabeth to protect her. She hoped Anna wasn't as alone as herself.

Finally after almost an hour of attempting to get to sleep she drifted off despite the shadows cast and the creaks from above.

_She could see nothing but black but there was a consistent pounding in her ears, as she listened the blackness faded and a warehouse room unfolded in front of her. Percy was at the door of the room slamming his body, shoulder first, against the door. She ran toward him but he didn't turn around._

_"Percy!" she screamed, no response. She must have been dreaming. He hit the door again and right at his shoulder hit the door there was a slam and then a pop. Percy's knees buckled immediately and his mouth opened as if to scream but he was in so much agony that no sound could come out. His shoulder had dislocated. She got closer to him, meaning to try to comfort him even if he didn't know she was there._

_"Annabeth." He whispered, then closed his eyes and took his good arm and put that hand on his bad shoulder; taking a deep breath he snapped his shoulder into place._

_He didn't scream, just a soft whimper which Thalia thought might have meant he was in more pain, Percy was strong and solid, that noise was the noise of a broken man. _

_Thalia stood in shock as he got back to his feet angled himself in the opposite direction and went at the door with his other shoulder. _

_"ANNABETH" his scream let out all the pain Thalia could see on his face. _

_Suddenly she was in the dark again and slowly the next room solidified around her. There was a bright light and all the walls were wall papered black and silky. A girl stood in the middle of it, very confused but tears streamed down her face as she stood still and tried to cover herself with her hands. Her shirt was a cami that had been cut to above her navel and she wore a black cotton mini skirt. She was beautiful, her hair down her makeup light but affective, she even smelled nice! And then a voice came over the speaker that Thalia hadn't even noticed was there, up in the top corner of the room. _

_"Shall we start the bidding at twelve hundred? Do I hear twelve?" the voice was a woman, she sounded old but Thalia couldn't be sure._

_The girl started at the sound and jumped, her arms tightening around her._

_Immediately there were a few beeps (that Thalia assumed were bids) and then the voice came again,_

_"Do I hear fifteen?" there were two beeps that time and they came just a little slower._

_"Twenty?" one beep, "twenty thousand?" silence, "Sold for twenty thousand!"_

_The light went out for a second or two and then she heard the door opened and the light blinked on blinding her. When she had adjusted to the light she saw a flash of blonde hair and then the room started to disappear. The last thing she saw was Annabeth's scared face before she was awake again in the basement._

She snapped up into a sitting position… well almost, she hit something before she made it all the way up and then slammed down onto the ground. There was a groan, and she realized it wasn't her. Before she had time to figure out what was going on she heard a voice

"do you make a habit of hitting people in the head even when you're unconscious or am I the only one lucky enough to experience that?"

She opened her mouth wanting to respond with something snarky but was interrupted,

"Are you ok, by the way?" the same voice asked, a male voice for sure and Thalia thought he sounded young.

She opened her eyes and looked up, moving her hand to the back of her head that had rebounded at hit the cement floor of the basement. She saw his black hair first, and then his black eyes stood out against his pale skin. She opened her mouth again and finally replied,

"I don't hit that which doesn't get in my way." She ground out.

He smiled at her, the tone having no effect on him and stretched out his hand to help her to her feet. She stood by herself.

There was a loud slam upstairs and feet pounding jogging her memory that she wasn't just in a basement she was still kidnapped. And Annabeth was in a hell of a lot of trouble.

The boy moved to stand next to her, the noise had shaken him.

"Well if anything happens to us I suppose it wouldn't hurt to know your name?" the boy spoke the question to Thalia as if afraid she would deny giving it to him.

"I'm Thalia" she smiled gently, the first smile since she was kidnapped. And he smiled back,

"It is nice to meet you Thalia, despite our circumstances, I'm Nico"

**_Ok so this was sort of a bonus chapter I hope you liked it!_**

**_IMPORTANT! WHAT DOES EVERYONE THINK OF MAYBE FOLLOWING A SORT OF HUNGER GAMES PLOT? I HAD AN IDEA AND I'LL STILL INCORPERATE THAT END OF IT BUT I WAS THINKING OF MAYBE ADDING LITTLE HUNGER GAMES TWISTS TO IT…_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! There is ROMANACE in this chapter! Bam! _**

**_No I do not own Percy :'(_**

**_Quote: "Percy: Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?_**

**_Annabeth: Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."_**

The bright lights were the first thing I saw. My eyes shut immediately and I tripped over my own feet tumbling forward until the lights dimmed and I could open them. I glanced around seeing the room I was in, the walls all black and silky looking and the lights low enough to make an ugly person look half way decent. Before I had even bothered to process what this was a voice came over a loud speaker in the corner of the room.

"Gentlemen we have saved the best for last! This girl is 17, natural blonde hair, five foot four inches. Over her stay here with us she has seemed to become docile. And we hold a boy her as leverage over her guaranteeing her obedience, which of course means you would have to purchase both specimens. If you would look to the screen behind you you can see the boy. He too is 17 years of age, black hair, six feet even and just as the girl will be obedient when she is threatened. We will start the bidding at five thousand each, do I hear ten thousand?" then the room was bombarded with a series of loud beeps.

"Twenty thousand?" again loud obnoxious beeps filled the dim lit room.

"Fifty thousand?" another few beeps.

"One Hundred thousand dollars?" two beeps that time.

"Two hundred thousand?" still two beeps.

"Five hundred thousand dollars?" there was a slight pause and then a beep. A single beep. The winning bidder.

It was over, I was sold to some man who was going to use Percy to get to me, we would probably be dead in a matter of days. The automated woman told me to exit the room through the door I haven't used yet. I stumbled toward it to confused to do anything else, making it to the door where I turned the knob. Opening the door I was flooded with relief.

Percy was inside the room already waiting for me. Meeting his eyes was too much and suddenly I was drowning in him. My knees knocked before collapsing altogether, and there was Percy my face buried in his chest his arms at my waist keeping me up.

There was no time to regroup, the door to the left of us burst open and a woman came in. She was average height, graying hair, rounded, thin lips, and dull gray eyes fixed on Percy with a hunger I've never before seen.

She was the bidder.

Before the door had even closed two huge men came in, both moving directly toward me. Percy tensed and moved to stand in front of me but the woman spoke stopping him in his tracks.

"I wouldn't, those men over there will snap her neck without a second thought. Now walk to the door, open it and walk to the end of the hall. Now." Percy immediately did as he was told, without even looking back. She watched him walk until he was through the door and then followed him. The men behind me motioned for me to follow which I did blindly following the only light left in my life, following Percy.

By the end of the hallway Annabeth's hands were shaking, Percy was cut out of sight by the woman in between them. They were lead out of the warehouse they had been in for the time being and into the dusk of the day. The woman walked ahead of Percy toward a black suv unlocking the doors with a click. She turned toward the men behind me and nodded. They immediately split up, one moving toward me and the other toward Percy, quickly getting tossed rope by the woman, from the trunk into their hands. Percy didn't fight this time; he stood eerily still as they bound him. Annabeth guessed that was for her benefit. She did the same so as not to allow them an excuse to hurt Percy, little did she know the man behind Percy twisted the ropes so hard he drew blood. As soon as they were tied too tight for their liking they were ushered toward the trunk of the car. Percy forced in first, taking up the majority of the room and Annabeth thrown almost on top of him after.

Then the trunk closed.

Annabeth's brain melted almost immediately, she could smell Percy's breath, feel his heart beating erratically, her neck tingling as his hair brushed against it.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Percy's voice whispered warming her chest. She nodded quickly and then looked at him, her eyes asking the same question.

"I'm fine Annabeth. Did anyone tell you where we might be going?" she shivered as he talked unable to control herself.

"Nobody has told me anything, Percy we have to get out of here!" Percy smiled at that, nodding.

"You're telling me you think we have to escape from crazy psychotic kidnappers?! No way!" he laughed a little at his own joke. Annabeth didn't.

"Percy you didn't see the look on her face. She is going to hurt you. She hasn't even looked at me Percy! And she hasn't looked away from you." And she broke. Annabeth hated being weak, soft, vulnerable. But she hasn't been able to muster up strength for what seems like a lifetime. Her tears slipped from her eyes, gently landing on Percy's cheeks. Percy's arms strained against his ropes on instinct he wanted to hold her but he gasped in pain, his wrists leaking blood. He tried to cover it as a cough but Annabeth hiccupped and pulled herself together to ask him what was wrong.

"Nothing my wrists are a little sore is all. Annabeth I know this is hard, I know you're scared, but I promise, I _promise_ you that I will get you out of here. I will not let them hurt you." And Percy really meant that. She kept herself together, no more tears but she had to distract herself. She needed to forget that she was locked in the trunk of a car, that she might not live to see the morning that Percy was willing to die to save her from harm. And she knew exactly how to do that. She sunk down a few inches in order to be face to face with him, gently she swiped her nose against his cheek, letting him know what she wanted, asking if he wanted the same thing. He did. She heard a quiet growl from below her, something she has never heard before, she was ecstatic that she could make Percy feel that way. His lips found hers quickly, desperately. Her mouth opened to his as if on command and his tongue gently explored her mouth. Without thinking he pushed his body up and maneuvered so that Annabeth was below him his weight pressing on her chest. She had no idea what she was doing, everything was so new to her. A boy had never done this with her before, and she doubted many had wanted to. involuntarily she gasped into Percy's mouth and he took it wrong immediately getting off of her.

"Oh God I'm sorry I totally took advantage of you didn't I? I never should have taken it that far! Shit ok I won't blame you if you don't want to talk to me the rest of the car ride, or you know however long you stay mad because I was totally out of line… Annabeth I'm sorry." She smiled at him and shook her head,

"Percy I'm defiantly not mad at you, like at all! I'm just… well I've never… guys don't… you know?"

"Can't say I do…"

And before she got the chance to explain the trunk opened and they were blinded by sunlight, Annabeth's eyes hadn't even adjusted when Percy was ripped from the trunk and then it was closed again with her inside left in the dark. And then she heard Percy scream.

**_I think that's the longest chapter yet! Ok guys that was because I got more reviews than I expected, thanks guys! If you want to give recommendations pm me or tell me in a review J_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys, omg I can't believe I got so many reviews so fast! Thank you so much! I was so happy I started writing immediately lol J_**

**_Nope._**

**_Quote"The cord, a familiar voice said. Remember your lifeline, dummy!_**

**_Suddenly there was a tug in my lower back. The current pulled at me, but it wasn't carrying me away anymore. I imagined the string in my back keeping me tied to the shore._**

**_"Hold on, Seaweed Brain." It was Annabeth's voice, much clearer now. "You're not getting away from me that easily."_**

**_The cord strengthened._**

**_I could see Annabeth now- standing barefoot above me on the canoe lake pier. I'd fallen out of my canoe. That was it. She was reaching out her hand to haul me up, and she was trying not to laugh. She wore her orange camp T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was tucked up in her Yankees cap, which was strange because that should have made her invisible._**

**_"You are such an idiot sometimes." She smiled. "Come on. Take my hand."_**

**_Memories came flooding back to me- sharper and more colorful. I stopped dissolving. My name was Percy Jackson. I reached up and took Annabeth's hand.":_**

People say that when you are about to die your life flashes before your eyes. In part they were right. The pain brings back horrid memories to fuel the fire.

_And suddenly you are eight years old and screaming on the road next to daddy's body. The one that was killed in a hit and run. _

_Then you are 12 and your step dad takes the pencil you were doing your homework with and stabs it though your hand._

_Then you are 13 and waking up in your bed full of sweat and running as quick as you can to the bathroom to empty the contents of your stomach, you miss the toilet by inches and spend the next hour cleaning up the mess before your stepdad beats you for it. _

_And then you are fifteen on the pier up at Montauk and without you hearing him your step dad pushes you off. And the water is covered in a thin layer of ice that you break right through and plunge down 10 feet deep. You're numb instantly and can't make yourself swim to the surface. Then you see her, as if it's a dream. This beautiful girl with blonde hair and storming gray eyes telling you to swim, that you have to. That you are her only hope. And that's when it hits you._

Despite the knife in your gut, despite the nightmares you are reliving, you are going to make it through this for her because you are her only chance out of hell. You breath once, no matter how much it hurts, and put your hands on the hilt of the knife. Gripping it you yank it out of your intestines and scream once again. It clatters to the floor and you follow close behind. Immediately you purge yourself of blood pooling in your stomach and it spills out of your mouth onto the pavement. You can't see anything anymore, you can feel your eyes are open but everything is black. The blood is trying to pump to your brain making the pounding in your head painful. And then a noise fills your ears, a whimper telling of so much pain you know there are worse things in this world than being stabbed. Blinking a few times you manage to be able to see better than before, hear a little more decisively. And the sound is coming from that black lump just a few feet away. A car maybe? The suv you came in! the sound is Annabeth, it has to be! But why is she whimpering? Nobody is near the car, nobody hurting her….

Annabeth

I hit the inside of the trunk with my feet, having my back braced against the seat. It didn't even begin to give way. I pulled on my wrists so hard I gave myself burns, and couldn't stop the whimpers that leaked from my throat, not because of the pain, Percy had screamed again and I couldn't help him. Suddenly I realized I could be Percy's last kiss. My first kiss could have just been brutally murdered. And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

Then the door opened. The light flooded my eyes again but I was more prepared this time and could see as they dragged me out of the trunk by my hair and my feet slammed onto the pavement hard. I stood up and the man let go of my hair and moved to my bloody wrists. I turned around a few times before I saw it. A huge pool of blood and then blood smears where Percy must have been dragged.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" my voice was stronger than I thought it would be, as if now that I didn't have Percy to protect me I could finally protect myself. And it felt good.

"Shut up and do as you're told" his voice was harsh, old. He pushed me forward until we came to a dirt path, I could still see the blood drops over here. I almost tripped over a root but was pushed so far forward I gathered my balance. Eventually we made it to a house, if that's what you wanted to call it. Personally I would have used the term mansion. It was huge, with towers erupting on all sides and a wraparound porch, the entire thing was made of brick.

As I made my way up the steps leading to the front door I saw them again, the blood stains. The door was opened from the inside just as I was about to open it. I saw a butler on the inside, he looked maybe twenty years old, and so desperately sad that it hurt me. His cap covered brown curly hair and he looked like he needed to shave desperately. He opened his mouth as I glanced at him and from what I could tell he said two words, 'He's alive' and right about there was when the day became livable again. I was forced down three flights of stairs, again seeing blood, and into a small room with two twin mattresses on the floor a light bulb in the celling with no light switch (must be controlled somewhere else) and a very bloody Percy curled in the fetal position on the floor with that woman standing over him laughing

**_Ok 1) butler is important any guesses as to who that might be?!_**

**_2) one direction's new song?! Omg!_**

**_ 3) I know it's a short chapter but this was the best place to stop it _**

**_4) bonus chapter next on who might be looking for our poor teens, got the idea from Sammy PF, thanks for the helpful review J_**

**_5) this story will be thalico_**

**_6)THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWS! _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Everyone STOP look at the reviews. does it say 70?! I THINK IT DOES! HOLY CRAP! 70!_**

**_Rick called me back and left me a very mean voice mail about how Percy wasn't mine and never would be. I'm taking him to court._**

**_Quote: "Right," she said, "We're going to the Land of the Dead and I shouldn't think negative."_**

Drew walked down the hall with her new boy toy. Even she had to admit that he was nothing but a pretty face. He had been dating that other girl for a while, they had seemed happy, not that she cared, just an observation. And then she was gone, kidnapped and he waited about a week before his douchebag side came out and he wanted to hook up with Drew. And she had of course complied. He was after all the captain of the football team, tall, blue eyed. Who wouldn't have said yes?! Besides she was probably dead by now anyways so it didn't matter. He didn't even blink when he walked by her locker, with the flowers decorating in and the pictures asking if people had seen her. The same the surrounded the other girls locker, same flowers, pictures. They had been gone almost a month now. The flowers were dying. The pictures fading. Their life dwindling before their loved ones lives. The police had come to school to see if anyone was involved, anyone who had witnessed anything. Nobody had come forward and there was no conclusive evidence, or so the cops had said. As Drew looked one of the pictures of the girls together fell off the locker and drifted to the floor, landing face down, and even Drew felt a pang in her heart for them. She slipped out of Luke's grip, unable to let him touch her anymore, and walked to her next class leaving him abandoned at Thalia's locker.

Police station

Sgt. Chiron had been devastated by the pictures he had seen on the website. He was the best agent on the force and had found them. Figuratively of course. There was a website that was holding them as an auction, well Annabeth and Percy, he still hadn't found Thalia or Nico yet. The pictures were of the poor girl looking terribly uncomfortable in a dress too small for her, stunning yet scarred. And then there was Percy. His room was almost the same, black wall paper and dim lighting. He was in jeans that hung low on his boy hips a thin strip of black boxers peeking out above them. His rib cage was dangerously close to visible and his head hung low, one hand was sweeping though his hair and the other in his back pocket. He looked… comfortable. He had to know people were looking at him, bidding on him and yet he was comfortable. Chiron wondered what had happened to him to make this horrid situation tolerable for the child. He was just seventeen, taken the day after his birthday. Although he doubted that day had been so great either considering the family record. Nobody had come in looking for him, no missing persons report filed. If he hadn't been taken from school in broad daylight he might still have been under the radar. His stepfather was Satan personified too, the criminal record that guy had managed to rank up was impressive even to a cop. And then there was the video. It had been sent to the website and viewed by millions already after just over 24 hours. The time stamp in the corner showed just after they were taken. Percy was in what looked like a kitchen, a man with thinning hair was the only other person the camera showed. He looked down on Percy, who was tied to a chair with his hand behind him. The man advanced on him quickly but instead of hitting him as Chiron expects he gets him out of the chair and starts to walk him into what might be a living room. Chiron turns his gaze to the man's hands, brushing up and down Percy's back. Percy shivers once and the man immediately takes offence and yells out. He is holding his hand as if he was struck, then another man comes into view and grabs a terrified Percy by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell did you do you piece of shit?!" Percy's eyes widen, he hadn't done anything that Chiron had seen.

"Bastard twisted my wrist! I can't believe he didn't break it boss!"

The reaction is immediate. A man off screen tosses something to the uninjured man in front of the camera. A whip. **_(see earlier chapter if you forgot that this was what had happened to Percy)_** There was a crack and a scream and the camera cut out. Chiron was going to find these kids. He promised them that.

Chase house

The alarm in the twin's room went off, six fifteen as usual. But this time they got up to a silent house. No shower running, no blow-dryer buzzing. No Annabeth. At first the family had come closer together because of their loss but after a few weeks their parents were agitated with each other and the boys. School was torture because they would come home to do their homework and get stuck on math (as always) and run to her room for help only to see an empty bed that hadn't been slept in, closed curtains with no one to open them, a light layer of dust on her dresser because nobody dared go into her room. They missed her more than they thought possible, besides they had been a month without flushing the toilet while she was in the shower and they were getting bored!

Jackson house

Sally was making dinner for Gabe and his poker buddies, trying not to listen to their banter

"Kid still gone then? Bet you're getting laid more now huh?" and then laughter.

"Even if I wasn't, and I'm not saying I'm not, I'd be one hell of a happier man, that thing made a mess and always argued with me, couldn't take that kid!" and once again she wanted to beat Gabe to death the with pan she was making his dinner in.

"I liked him, nice boy" said the girl in there, she was also mid-forties and had checked out Percy more times than Sally cared to imagine, she was harmless though.

Sally 'accidentally' burned the meat a little, not so much that Gabe would be upset, just enough to make herself feel a little better. That was, until Gabe crossed a line,

"Personally I hope the bastard's already dead so there is no chance of him making it back."

The pot hit the floor with a crash, the soup spilling everywhere. The living room, where the card game was set up, fell silent and she stormed in. Walking directly up to her husband she smacked her hand across his face and pointed to the door. He gaped at her open mouthed as the other players filed out, when the door clicked shut Gabe stood slowly, warningly. She didn't back away. She didn't flinch. She stood tall. Percy would be proud of her.

"Get out of Percy's house." Gabe stared at her for another few seconds before he went to smack her across the face. She stopped his hand with her own. Thank God Percy had forced her to take those self-defense classes, he always said Gabe would try this one day, on some level he must have known he wouldn't be able to save her as he had so many times before. She put his hand at his side and said again

"Get out" and this time he did. She was left alone in the house to think of Percy, to miss Percy. And God did she ever.

**_Almost left it there but I didn't want to leave it without any Percy and Annabeth romance!_**

3 weeks after being brought to the mansion

Percy slept on the mattress next to hers, his pulse visible at his neck. He looked so innocent when he was asleep, the drool on his pillow an ever growing puddle. They had been down here in their room for hours, the house work was done, the fire place burning (at a cost however, one of Percy's palms was now charred). That appeared to be the extent of their job at the house as of right now, general house work, nothing extreme. And that had only started a few days ago when the woman had decided that Percy was strong enough to work….

_Percy thrashed against her as she tried to maneuver him onto his mattress. His screams forced her to stop; she couldn't put him through this. He was still bleeding a little, his face a sick shade of green and sweat coating every inch of skin. _

_After a few days when she thought he was finally healing he spent the entire night throwing up anything he had eaten that was still in his stomach._

_And then came the nightmares_

_Followed by the stubborn Percy demanding he could walk and ripping open his wound, and then not telling Annabeth who woke up the next morning to Percy in a pool of his own blood._

_She just about killed him herself._

She was awaken from her daydream to the sound of heels clicking their way down the hall and Percy rousing out of bed and making his way over to her. Then the door opened and once again they were thrust into yet another world of torment and pain.

**_70 REVIEWS! If I get to 100 I will actually cry ok guys? I've always wanted to be able to be one of those freaking people that can get 100 reviews! ok so next chapter will the Percy and Annabeth again and maybe some thalico, I think they need a few mins of our time too J_**

**_Thank you guys so much every one of your reviews means a lot, they forced me to write a chapter in a day!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! 95! We got like 25 reviews just for last chapter! Ok so pov starts as Nico J_**

**_Nope_**

**_Quote: "Because I know you, Percy Jackson. In many ways, you are impulsive, but when it comes to your friends, you are as constant as a compass needle. You are unswervingly loyal, and you inspire loyalty. You are the glue that will unite the seven."_**

In my sixteen years of life I've never seen such a contradiction. It's been a month since I was kidnapped, since I met Thalia. The worst and best day of my life. I can't help but smile when she yells at me in that sadistic voice that would make almost anyone cringe. She hasn't scared me yet though. Her blue eyes get me through every hour, always breathing life back into me when I'm dangerously close to giving it up. They're brutal to both of us, fortunately it's me more than Thalia but she has received beatings herself. I can't figure out what it is they want from us and I hate it, the unknown, the waiting.

Thalia told me about her friend Annabeth and Percy who them met while they were here. I have to say Percy seemed really cool and Annabeth and Thalia are two peas in a pod. When they first came down to check on us and I stood in front of Thals she started laughing after they had left and told me that's exactly what Percy had done… and then mumbled about stupid boys and how girls could take care of themselves.

She was sleeping a second ago and I'd had my fun daydreaming about getting out, taking her with me but that was over. Time to face another day.

She groaned and shifted onto her stomach desperate to still be asleep, to not have to wake up here. I reach my hand out and stroke her shoulder, I'd meant it to be reassuring but Thalia stiffened immediately and flipped over, grabbing my arm as she went.

We crashed onto the floor in a heap, I somehow managed to be under her and one of her legs had wrapped around mine her face centimeters above me. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw it was me and made a move to get off of me. Unfortunately I'm a boy and she wasn't getting of me any time soon if I had any say in it. I put my hand quickly at the bottom of her back to prevent her from getting up. Quickly her eyes darted to my face, her pupils dilating. Damn it I knew I should let her go, I know it's wrong when she might have a boyfriend back home, someone she loves, wants to marry. But I've spent a month with her and can't possibly imagine life not with her. I'd rather live here in this basement with her for the rest of my life abuse almost daily if it meant I could have her. She knew what I wanted and knew I wouldn't be able to stop,

"Nic" and then I was kissing her.

I'm the first to tell people, I'm a player. A complete ass. In all honesty I can't remember the exact number of girls I've kissed. And believe me when I tell you I've done more than kiss. But she is different, she isn't trying to be beautiful, she could care less. She isn't out to impress anyone but her loved ones, she won't judge you unless you deserve it. She strives to be different, not fit in. And I love her for it.

**_(pov change, 3_****_rd_****_ person)_**

So when his lips formed around hers they fit perfectly, her breath melted into his. She almost pulled back, he could feel it. Desperation filled him knowing he had to win her over, keep her from hating him for this. Quickly he flipped them over his body weight pressing onto her, holding only half of it on his elbows. She made a soft whimpering sound and he knew he had won. And then he realized what he was thinking. That he had won her. That even if she didn't want him she was going to let him kiss her. That he was controlling her. And he let her go. He had to close his eyes against the pain it caused him to pull his mouth off hers. He looked down and her eyes were still closed, her lips swollen. He looked at her, itching to bring his lips to her pale neck. And then he was off of her, his body taught with emotion. He closed his eyes to keep himself from going back to her. After a moment he heard her getting up and softly walking over to him. Her small hand made its way into his hair and down his neck to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he whispered still not looking at her.

"For what?" her voice wasn't soft like his it was hard rough, she was mad.

"For kissing you! I had no right." Losing the whisper his voice took on an edge of its own.

"No you're not. What is it?" she knew him, knew he didn't regret kissing her, just the way he had gone about it.

He couldn't tell her what he had thought, she would think he didn't feel for her, think she was just another girl he wanted.

"Thals" his voice cracked.

"Nico look at me." She waited for him to turn, "Damn it Nico stop feeling sorry for yourself. I don't care what it was ok? If you have a problem then talk to me. If not then turn back around and kiss me damn it!" so he did.

**_Percy and Annabeth time!_**

"Change" the woman told them, opening the door and having the men throw them inside. The door slammed and the lock clicked. There were no windows but bright florescent lights covered the celling. Towards the middle of the room was two sets of clothes, one for each of them. Annabeth's was a sequence dress that fell to about mid-thigh. Percy's was dark jeans with a white button up and a leather jacket.

"Ok I'll um, I'll look at the door while you change and then we can switch spots ok?" Percy asked, ringing his hands together something Annabeth noticed happened to be a nervous habit of his. She smiled at him and then nodded, Percy immediately looking away with a blush.

**_Percy pov (it won't be for very long sorry) _**

I watched the door while Annabeth changed, not knowing what else to do. I would have just closed my eyes but in all honesty I know I would have peeked. I heard her shirt hit the floor and wanted to give up right there, turn around and kiss her but I knew that wasn't what she wanted. I had no right to her. She wasn't mine. I was here to protect her, not fall for her. But when I heard her jeans hit the floor my mouth went dry. And then I could hear her shimming into her dress, and knew she was trying not to cry.

"Done yet?" I asked, my tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth

"I think so, can you zip me up?" her voice was so innocent, she had no idea how much he wanted her. He nodded and turned around to see her eyes wide and her knees knocking together to try and cover more leg. As he walked toward her she turned to reveal her open back, the dress unzipped to the bottom of her back. Gently he gripped the zipper, he hands trembling and closed his view.

"My turn" he said with a smile.

**_Back to Annabeth_**

I turned to face the door, still trying not to shiver at how close Percy had been.

"Anna?" he asked from behind me.

I turned around, "yeah?"

"I can't get the shirt off, can you…" he nodded downward. His stitches were still incredibly fragile and for once he was being smart.

I smiled and took his wrists in my hands pulling them upward until they hung above his head. Quickly I put my hands at the hem of his shirt pulling it up, making sure it didn't hit his wound. I slipped it off over his head and put it on the floor next to us. Percy still had his hands above his head so I took them and brought them down gently, onto my hips.

"I never finished explaining myself earlier, when we were in the car before you got stabbed" my voice cracked on stabbed.

"Percy I've never been kissed before you. And you are the reason I've been waiting, now my first kiss was everything I wanted and I know nobody else could have given me that. Percy I never wanted you to stop, I still don't." Percy's mouth opened in shock, his eyes wide. God I hope I don't end up regret telling him that.

Percy took his hands off of my hips and my hopes crashed, my eyes closing in defeat. Until his fingers brushed my cheeks and his mouth met mine.

**_95 REVIEWS. ok so guys really important! I got the most reviews by far for that last chapter but some people seemed confused by it so just let me know if you need clarification, sorry it was confusing! What does everyone think of Thalico? And what is going to happen with Percy and Annabeth (hint: not what you're expecting :p)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys sorry it took so long! But I'm back! It took me forever and the chapter still didn't come out like I wanted it to, I hope you still like it J_**

**_Still don't own! (ALTHOUGH I DO OWN A COPY OF MARK OF ATHENA ! HOLY CRAP)_**

**_Quote: "I am never, ever, going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_**

Percy's hand never left mine. Not on the way to the car, not when we were debriefed sitting in the back seat, not when I turned green at the mere thought of what we were about to do, no when we pulled up to the night club, not when we stepped onto the street. And now we are here. Our chance to get out. On the street in plain sight of hundreds of people filing in and out of the nightclub even security guards. And if it weren't for the electrified bracelet they had put Percy in once we had finished changing we probably would have run right then. But now we were to go into this club, find a girl and get her to come out with us so they could kidnap her. Use her as they have continued to use Percy and myself.

"We will be right outside, you have an hour." The woman said to us and shut the door.

Percy took my hand gently and tucked it into his jacket sleeve along with his own hand as we walked toward the door. Our passes were paid for already and we walked right into the fray. The lights probed all different colors but the entire place itself was dark. The walls were black splattered with neon. The entire room was filled with people. And the music was blaring. Immediately Percy tensed and I turned to see a girl running her hand down his chest, tugging the bottom of his shirt toward her, slowly moving back toward the dance floor. My hand bit down on his and pulled him away from the girl who walked away disappointed. Percy smiled at me in thanks a horrified look on his face. Little did he know things were going to get worse.

Apparently Percy was just about the most attractive guy in this club, or any club for that matter.

We tried to cross the dance floor to get to the private rooms so we could figure out what we were going to do to get ourselves out of this mess. We never made it. Percy was swarmed with dancing women; none of them looked under twenty years old! It was unbelievable. Percy's eyes squinted as if confused and then he jumped a mile in the air. When I looked at him I saw a hand under his shirt, no wonder he had jumped! Eventually I got an idea and maneuvered my way through the girls so that I was right in front of him, I winked as if to say "Go along with it". He put his hands on my back and pulled me closer to him, my hips grinding into his on accident. Both of our eyes widened at the contact we weren't used to but the ruse seemed to be working and the girls started to file away as if they knew they had lost him. We stayed dancing for a few minutes but we had to get going, if we weren't out on time they were going to get pissed and considering the things they have done when they were in a good mood I don't ever want to see them mad. I backed away from Percy a little so I could turn my head and started looking around for a girl, a victim. It wasn't until Percy's hands were on my cheeks that I realized I was crying. I stopped looking for someone and focused all of my attention on him; I needed to gather myself before I could look again.

Percy's eyes flashed to mine and I knew what he was thinking. I shook my head at him, my hair getting caught in my lip gloss. Of course that didn't work because then he pulled me deeper into the mingling bodies all smashed together moving in what might have still been considered dancing. I lost my breath when Percy's hand gripped the skin at my hip bone and pulled me into him. His face brushed the skin below my earlobe and his mouthed opened. Without meaning to my hands went to his hair and my fingers brushed threw it.

"Can you hear me?" Percy's voice just a touch rougher than usual whispered in my ear barely audible above the pounding music. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"You are getting out of here tonight." Was all he said before his hand covered my mouth and he was dragging me out the door opposite the one we came in through.

when I woke up I was in the same clothes as before, the skimpy dress had ridden up to my waist and I was grateful to have been behind an old abandonded looking house buried in some bushes. I stood up and brushed myself off looking around to see when I'd been left. The night club pandemonium was at the edge of the property and a main road just a hundred feet away. I was free. But where the hell was Percy?

**_NO PERCY ISN'T BAD! HE KNEW SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE WITHOUT HIM IF HE ASKED HER TO SO HE DID IT FOR HER! Review pleaseJ_**


	14. I know its the dreaded authors note!

**_Hey guys this isn't an update sorry! Please still read! I want to know where you want this story to go! _**

**_1) _**Really tragic ending

**_2) _**Totally fluffy ending

**_3) _**A mix of both of them

**_4) _**Complete surprise

**_5) _**A double ending where I write both my ideas and you guys read the one you want

**_PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU WOULD LIKE!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Ok guys, final chapter! I know I sort of sprung the ending on you but I wanted to end it before people got tired of the story line and where it fit. So here is your ending!_**

Nobody had it right. There isn't some bright light. There isn't a flash to what life was like, what life could have been. When your hands are tied behind your back and your feet tied to cement blocks and your lungs flooded with dirty river water all you feel is panic, pain.

And some God damned part of him that hadn't died yet felt love, loss. She was alone. Safe at least, but alone. So when he sucked in the water through his nose, his body contorting at the pain, he forced himself to think of her to see her pulling him out of the water. And there in that thought was the light.

Annabeth had gone directly to the police after Percy had saved her. She made it through all the horrors that had followed; the interrogation, the pictures, the exam, the fingerprinting all of it. No tears, she needed to be efficient in order for them to find Percy before he paid for saving her.

"miss?" she turned her head to the man standing in the door way to the room that seemed to be her home base at the station.

"You need to see something." He motioned for her to follow him, she did so without question. Within a few minutes she was in a new room at the end of the hall with a television on static. The cop that was waiting in the room pressed a button on the remote and the video started to play…

Percy stood shirtless in front of the camera, blindfolded and hands being bound by a man with a mask covering his head. Percy's arms were taught and it was clear he was pulling at the ropes, the man meanwhile moved to his feet. they were tied together and then to cement blocks that must have weighed twenty pounds each. Two men came behind Percy and gripped each of his arms forcing him to fall to the ground where they dragged him. Dragged him to the edge of the dock and then moved out of the way in order to push him over. There was a splash and then a voice,

"Congratulations, you got away." And then the static was back and Percy was gone. And then Annabeth lost it. And she passed out.

When she woke up there was an Iv in her arm, a blanket covering her and her parents and brothers at her bed side.

"What happened?" her voice was hoarse from not using it.

"You don't remember sweetie?" her father asked her gently.

"I was at school with Thalia right? Why am I in the hospital?! Dad?" all four of them starred at her, mouths open and eyes wide. She doesn't remember being kidnapped. She doesn't remember the horrors that had been imposed upon her, everything was a blank.

"Beth you were mphsh…" her brother's mouth was covered by her mother's hands and she walked both the boys out of the house. It was just her and her father in the room, until the door burst open and standing there was Thalia.

2 DAYS EARLIER

Nico and Thalia were found by local police in the basement bloodied after being beaten for the whereabouts of Annabeth Chase. When it became clear they didn't know where she was they left with Percy, who had seen the whole thing, including the address of the house. They found a puddle of Percy's blood on the dock near where he was drowned and next to it written in blood was the address to the cabin in the woods where the two were being kept. Percy had saved them. And so when Thalia heard that Annabeth had forgotten she was sad. Percy deserved to be remembered, but then she thought of what he would have wanted. For Anna to move on, to be happy without these memories haunting her forever. So she was going to remember him in her own way, by letting Annabeth forget.

Back to present

"… And you got kidnapped with me but we were separated. I wasn't hurt I don't think you were either."

"We were kidnapped?"

"Annabeth you're safe now ok? I won't let anyone else hurt you" her father said from her bedside. The confusion had overwhelmed her and her head hurt.

"When can I go home?" her voice stronger after having some water.

"Soon baby, soon."

_That night and every night she dreamt of a beautiful black haired boy protecting her from the monsters and swinging her up onto his black horse and riding them off into the sunset. Just like a fairytale._

**_I really hope everyone enjoyed it and it was worth while, I want to thank all of my reviewers I wouldn't have gotten past chapter one without you! Please review one last time so I know how I did with the ending, I can always rewrite it! I can't wait to write another story, if anyone has ideas please let me know! J_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_This is the alternate ending some people wanted! I'm sorry to those who didn't like the other ending and I hope this makes up for it!_**

It was no more than an hour before I had reached the police station, rushing in the door I was greeted immediately with an officer not much older than me.

"Miss, can I help you?" he questioned.

I looked up at him and nodded, "please you have to help my friend, he was kidnapped with me and he managed to get me out but I don't know what they would do to him now that I'm gone." I would have gone on but the look on his face made me stop.

"Are you Annabeth?" his eyes were wide and he looked almost childish.

I didn't know what to say, how had he known who I was? When I nodded confused he pointed at the wall. My face along with Thalia's was on the wall. There was also a boy with black hair and black eyes next to Thalia's face.

"How long have I been gone?" I whisper, my voice hoarse.

"Almost 4 months. Annabeth how did you get out?"

"Percy"

"Pain is weakness leaving the body." My mother would say when I was hurt. I thought it was hard to understand then. And now it is impossible. The whip that cracked at my back was relentless. My wrists broken from being hung from the chains. I could taste blood filming my teeth. But I was going to be ok. Somehow Annabeth was going to find me, fix me. And until then I was going to think about her and nothing else. Not the pain. Not the gagging taste of blood. Nothing but her lips on mine, my fingers brushing over her soft skin. Somewhere in here the whipping had stopped. The room had gone quite, my own screams had stopped and the men's laughter had ended.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard one of the men whisper in my ear

"You two were always my favorite, never in the four years I've been kept here has someone made it out." The door man, the only one that was kind enough to help him. "How can I help?"

I pulled myself together enough to speak, "get me down," I took a deep breath "please"

And that's what he did. I crashed to the floor and everything went black.

The sirens were blaring, I was in the passenger seat of one of the cop's cars. Three more were behind us and an ambulance followed. Apparently there was some sort of asbestos on my dress that was linked to the paint from when the houses went up in a small neighborhood just outside of town. There was only one house that hadn't been restored.

The tires squealed as we made it to the house, the police stormed it immediately. I sat in the front seat staring at the house not knowing who was inside. Nobody had come out yet. When I took a deep breath I tasted salt and realized my cheeks were drenched in tears. I looked down at my hands that were bloody from gripping them so hard with my fingernails. And then I was out of the car. I ran to the door but quickly decided that wasn't the way to go, the cops were in there and would surly kick me out. I took to the back yard instead.

What I found seemed to crawl out of a nightmare. it was empty. Except for the rather large chunk of dirt that had been turned up, if I had to guess I would say it was just big enough for a body. And three fingers just above the dirt clawing. I ran to the patch and dug furiously careful not to kneel on the person below me. I dug for a matter of seconds before I saw the black hair and pale skin of Thalia.

She gasped and sputtered for a few moments before her blue eyes locked on mine.

"behind the garage." Was all she said and I ran. A garbage can was there, flipped over and there was a nail holding it down. I pulled at it but there didn't seem much use until I saw the hammer that must have been used to put it in I grabbed it and used the claw to rip the nail out and pull the can up. Inside was a boy I've never seen before. He had a gash on his head and was unconscious but I could see his pulse in his neck. I grabbed his arms and headed back toward Thalia. As I rounded the corner I was a cop pulling Thalia the rest of the way out of the dirt and another two running to help me. I let them take the boy and walked to Thalia, I wanted to run but I had nothing left.

"Did you find anything?" I asked the police officer who turned to me and nodded.

"We found a body; we need you to identify it." I nodded,

"It's not him." Thals stood with me her hand in mine. She was kind to do it but if it was Percy her hand in mine would not keep me from falling.

The boy was shot in the head once and they told me he received no pain, the poor door man. Turns out his name was Grover, he was twenty. My world spun. They explained to me that someone else was in that basement, there was too much blood for it to just have been Grover. Thalia confirmed it was neither her or Nico (who was now on his way to the nearest hospital) because they were taken out of the car and directly to their deaths. It had to be Percy.

Two weeks later

There had been no clues as to his whereabouts other than tips that turned out to be nothing. Well none until tonight anyways.

It was almost ten at night when the phone rang; I smiled and went to answer it assuming it was Thalia who called around this time every night since our escape.

"Hey Thals, I'm fine just getting ready to shower what's up?"

"Beth hurry they are close, I need you to call the cops ok? I'm somewhere close but I've been walking through the woods for about an hour and I'm at a bar named Rusty's"

The phone hit the floor.

Right away I picked it back up but the call had ended. I dialed 911 and repeated Percy's message, allowing them to go without me in order to get Percy as fast as possible.

I had been curled into a ball for the last hour and seven minutes waiting for any notice that he was alright. Finally I heard it. Not the phone but the front door. It was opening. The family was all out, the boys had a concert tonight and I had forgotten to lock the door after them. I grabbed the knife closest to me and went toward the door. But there, standing in a bloodied tee shirt and jeans hanging off his hips because he had clearly lost twenty pounds or so, was Percy.

"Beth" his voice was barely a whisper but I heard it, I have heard him whisper my name in my dreams for the last two weeks and now he was here standing in front of me.

I ran to him and when his arms wrapped around me I knew I was living a fairytale.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok guys I'm taking a poll and was wondering if you guys could tell me what kind of a story you are looking for because I'm already bored not having something to write about! I still want a Percy and Annabeth story because that's the couple I can write best about, thank you guys!


End file.
